


Cockblocker

by Sydbond



Category: The Brave (TV 2017)
Genre: Jalton, NSFW, renew the brave, the brave - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-04-24 07:32:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14350848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sydbond/pseuds/Sydbond
Summary: If Top didn’t want to be the one to take her to bed, she would find someone else to do it.





	1. Cockblocker

**Author's Note:**

> Just a random drabble of a horny Jaz and a cockblocking Adam  
> If you hadn't caught that.. this is NSFW

Jaz is at her wits’ end. She notices the way Top looks at her, as if he wants to devour her, yet, he never acts on it.

She pushed, she pulled and she probed, but to no avail.

The team ends up spending the day at the pool in Portugal and she puts on her low cut swimsuit that hikes up high on her waist. McG whistles appreciatively when she comes out, not even bothering to hide his roaming eyes.

‘‘Damn Jazzy,’’ he says and she rolls her eyes, pink tinging her cheeks.

She appreciates the attention, but it’s the way Adam stills perfectly that has her smiling.  
It’s no secret she wants him. He knows it, she knows it, but he has yet to act on it. A little nudge in the right direction might do him some good.

Instead of going in the pool she stretches on one of the long chairs next to Amir, reading a book, all too aware of the fact she’s in plain view of Adam.

When that doesn’t seem to work, Jaz starts putting on sunscreen slowly, deliberately. McG helps her reach her back.

‘‘You’re playing a dangerous game, girl, ‘‘ he says, low enough so only the two of them can hear. His fingers dig in her back and she bites her lip to keep herself from moaning. 

Something about Adam’s smoldering looks has her badly pent up.

She flashes Joe a mischievous smile. ‘‘Why’s that? ‘‘

McG looks amused, but he shakes his head at her and jumps into the pool.

All through the day, she senses his eyes on her, devouring every inch of exposed skin. She smiles to herself and pretends to read her book.

By the time dinner comes, Jaz is needy and jumpy and she wants nothing more than for Adam to sink into her. She’s been wet for hours and suddenly she’s not sure who has been playing who.

So when they clear the table and head to the bar and some guy buys her a drink, she accepts.

If Top doesn’t want to take her to bed, maybe she should take someone else.

He’s not bad, she finds. He’s a lawyer and he’s smooth and sharply dressed. For some guy who works at a desk, he has a nice body.

‘‘I box a bit,’’ he tells her and she looks him up and down, suddenly more interested.

‘‘I do to,’’

‘‘What do you do Jaz?’’

‘‘I’m in the military,’’ she answers because it’s always easier to pretend she’s a soldier on leave than a sniper in an omega team.

‘‘A girl as beautiful as you in the army? ‘‘ he asks and she grins at his corny line.

She never acts coy, but she can feel Adam’s eyes on her so she tucks her chin and bats her eyelashes at him. From the corner of her eye, she sees Adam downing his drink.

So what, she’ll never see this Garett guy again in her entire life. She puts a hand to his forearm, and he plays the game.

Her center is throbbing and she realizes Garett might just be the perfect solution to her problem. He’s well mannered, clearly in shape and seems like the type of guy who knows how to show a woman a good time.

When he pulls her to him, she doesn’t recoil. She lets him splay a hand to the small of her back, tugging her closer.

‘‘Want to go upstairs?’’ he says and she nods, biting down on her lip.

She’s about to follow him when McG sweeps in. ‘‘What do you think you’re doing?’’ he asks Garrett, pushing him. Garrett is in shape, but McG towers over him. ‘‘Get away from my girl,’’ he says, grabbing Jaz’s hand.

She stays very still, not really understanding what’s happening. If McG has seen something wrong about Garrett, she wants to know it before they sleep together. Jaz might want to rub it into Top’s face, but she doesn’t want to end up cut up in pieces and thrown overboard in a hockey bag.

‘‘Your girl?’’ asks Garrett and McG’s hand slides down on her ass. Jaz does her best not to raise an eyebrow at him, reminding herself that this is McG. He would never cockblock her if he didn’t have his reasons.

‘‘Get lost, man,’’ says McG. He pulls her into a kiss and she wraps her arms around his neck on instinct. But Jaz is still overly sensitive and horny as hell and she can’t stop the moan that comes when his tongue gets inside her mouth.

When he pulls back she looks at him with clouded eyes, tingling from everywhere. She needs to get laid and fast. Garrett is long gone, having disappeared through thin air.

‘‘That good, huh?’’ teases McG and she rolls her eyes.

‘‘What was that for?’’ she asks, her hand still on his wrist.

‘‘Top said this guy was shady,’’ he huffs.

Jaz narrows her eyes at their CO. ‘‘Top said that?’’

Mcg has a boyish grin on his face. ‘‘Yeah, I figured if Top wants to make the guy go away, we might as well torture him a bit,’’

She can’t help it, she smirks with him. But then McG sees a pretty girl walking by the edge of the pool and his head perks up, like a dog that hears its name. ‘‘ I’ll be back to you,’’ he says, straightening the collar of his shirt. ‘‘Tomorrow morning.’’

He winks and she’s left all alone with pent up sexual frustration and murderous thoughts for Top. She makes her way to him, feet slamming loudly against the cement. 

‘‘Delegating your dirty work?’’ she asks him. Gone is the chain of command, not that she ever had a problem telling him she disapproved of his decisions. She is pissed.

‘‘I don’t know what you mean,’’ replies Top. He’s leaning on his chair, feet propped up and for a moment Jaz wants to wring his neck.

‘‘If you don’t have the balls to fuck me then at least be a man enough not to send McG to cockblock me,’’

She turns on her heels and marches back to her room, seeing red. This was more than teasing the line. That was obliterating it. Not to mention she has been completely inappropriate. But she’s damn tired of Dalton calling the shots on her sex life.

Jaz briefly considers bringing someone to her room just to spite him, but the truth is she doesn’t want anyone else than him buried inside of her. Resigned, she settles for the next best thing, her fingers and her imagination.

Before long, she hears him move in the room next to her and she doesn’t make a single effort to muffle her moans as she comes. 

Two can play this game.

 

xxxxx

 

They don’t speak about it, that night. Mostly because they both know they were over the line.

Things are tense the next day, but they come back to normal as soon as they’re back on the field. Jaz expects him to pair her up with someone else, but he motions for her and she follows. In his ways he is making amends too. 

For two weeks, he doesn’t make a single move to stop guys from hitting on her. They return to their easy banter, teasing and flirting when they’re not shooting somebody.

They get another night off somewhere in Sweden and Jaz jealously eyes the woman who’s been chatting up Adam for the better part of the hour. He doesn’t seem to mind either, giving her that easy smile of his when she puts a hand to his shoulder.

‘‘Are you just going to sulk in your corner?’’ asks Preach, setting another beer in front of her.

‘‘I’m not sulking,’’ she says, rolling her eyes at him.

‘‘Sure you aren’t,’’ he replies. ‘‘If you’re fine seeing Adam taking her back to his room, than go ahead and sulk, Jaz,’’

‘‘What’s the alternative? Doing the same thing he did at the pool?’’

‘‘I don’t think McG will want to kiss Adam, ‘‘says Preach. ‘‘Not to mention he already left.’’

Jaz rolls her eyes. Letting out a trembling sigh.

‘‘Well I’m off to bed,’’ says Preach squeezing her shoulder affectionately. ‘‘G’night Jazzy.’’  
‘‘Goodnight,’’ mumbles Jaz. 

 

She wants Top. She knows he wants her too. Of course there are rules and she knows perfectly well the two of them would put their careers in danger if they were to be caught. If.

She scans the bar. Amir has been long gone, Preach went to bed and McG is off somewhere, probably already on his second round. They are blissfully alone, with absolutely no one to cackle on them.

She watches as the blonde woman who’s talking with Top goes to the bathroom.

Her mind is a little hazy from the alcohol, but she still downs the rest of her drink before making her way to him.

‘‘Jaz?’’ he asks, a bit confused because the two of them usually brood from afar in these types of situations.

‘‘We’re alone,’’ she says, ‘‘No one will know,’’

Feeling invincible, Jaz holds on to the sensation for a few seconds, keeping the courage burning bright as she grabs his face and plants her lips on his. To her relief he responds, tongue running over her bottom lip, begging for entrance.

It’s hot and demanding and all consuming. She feels Top’s hands running over her body, touching her, bringing her infinitely closer to him as if he can’t get enough of her.

They separate, heavy breaths and lustful eyes roaming over bodies.

His eyes point to the elevator and she nods, following him as he tugs her by the hand.

They barely manage to keep their clothes on in the elevator, clashing teeth and pressing lips harder as they try to catch their breaths.

He swipes his keycard in the slot and they stumble inside his room, already shedding clothes.

Top’s mouth latches on her neck, exploring until he finds that spot that makes her whimper.  
She arches into him as he does so, nails digging into his bare shoulders and he sucks hard on the skin until she moans.

Adam practically wrenches the camisole from her body, inhaling sharply as he realizes she’s braless. Her tan nipples are already stiff, begging for his mouth. He shoots her a devilish look before nuzzling her breast.

‘‘Adam,’’she whispers, arching under his touch.

‘‘What do you want Jazzy?’’ he asks, tongue dragging slowly everywhere but where she needs him the most.

‘‘Your mouth on me,’’ she says, voice shaky. He sucks her nipple in, watching her as she closes her eyes. Her fingers burry themselves in his hair and he spends his time lavishing both nipples with attention.

‘‘Bed,’’ she whispers, pulling him with her. She walks backwards, tugging at the zipper of his jeans.

‘‘Someone is anxious,’’ he smirks and she tugs harder, pushing his pants down in one swift motion. Her hand palms his cock through his boxers, moaning as she finds him hard and stiff for her.

‘‘Wait a minute,’’ he says, peppering her neck with kisses. His hands go down to her jeans and he occupies himself with shedding them.

‘‘Jesus,’’ whispers Adam when he sees the tiny scrap of lace she has on. He drags one finger over her, finding the thong already soaked through.

‘‘Jaz,’’ he adds with a shaky breath. The tip of his finger parts the lace and dips inside of her, sending her hips flying up violently.

Adam stares at her, flushed and coiled tight, and he knows she needs more than one orgasm tonight. He drags the thong down her legs, stopping every once in a while to kiss her soft skin. Her moans become more insistent as he crawls back up, his mouth hovering over her center.

He parts her wet folds with two fingers but stays right there, breath fawning over her, teasing her.

‘‘Adam, please,’’ she pleads and Adam pushes two fingers inside of her, smirking against her skin. He never would have thought he could ever get Jaz Khan to beg for anything.

‘‘Is that what you want?’’ he asks and she whimpers for more.

‘‘I want you to taste me,’’ she shudders, on the verge of losing her mind.

He drags his fingers over her front wall, stopping when he finds that spot. She’s close and he knows it, so he redoubles his efforts, muscles burning as his lips seal over her clit.

‘‘Fuck,’’ she moans and his cock twitches in his boxers. He sucks harder, flicking his tongue over the little bundle of nerve until she breaks. 

Adam just stares as her whole world explodes. He coaxes out the pleasure from her, slowly lapping at her until she can’t take it no more.

‘‘Come here,’’ she says and he grins at her through his sated beard. Adam runs a hand through it and sucks off his finger, getting her pupils to bliss out in pleasure.

Jaz’s hands quickly manage to free his cock from his boxers, fingers dragging over the sensitive underside. He captures her mouth in a blistering hot kiss, a low growl erupting from the back of his throat as her tongue battles his.

She gets on her knees, flashing him dangerously hungry eyes before bending down over his dick. Her tongue wraps around him until she has him to the back of her throat and he mumbles incoherently. 

Adam knows he is this close to exploding and he wants her to have a good time, so he brings her back to him before fumbling with his jeans for his wallet. Jaz grabs the foil square from his fingers, tearing the packet with her teeth.

She rolls the condom down on him and barely has time to finish before he flips them over, entering her in one forceful motion. Her eyes roll back and she curses. He can feel her quivering against him and it almost sends him over the edge.

‘‘Fuck me harder Adam,’’ she orders and he obliges, pounding into her with a brutal force that never seems to be enough for Jaz.

Adam can feel her getting close, her loud moans mixing with the sounds of his thighs slamming loudly against hers.

‘‘You need me to touch you?’’ he asks and Jaz nods, dragging his mouth back to hers.

He puts his thumb over her clit and rubs the little nub until she spasms around his cock, spurring him into his own release.

He topples over her, chest heaving as he pushes back her hair and smiles down at her.

‘‘That was-’’ Adam starts, still out of breath.

‘‘Fuck that was good,’’ she says, smiling at him.

He kisses her again and she curls against him.

Adam glances down at his tiny sniper who turned out to be just as much of a spitfire as he thought. Maybe he shouldn’t be doing this, but for the moment he couldn’t care less. He pulls the covers over them and closes the lamp, kissing the side of her neck.

Content with just being there.

xxxxx

The giant hickey on her neck raises eyebrows the next morning, but none of the guys comment on it. Jaz and Top go on as if they hadn’t spent the night savagely fucking and an easy banter starts. Under the table, Jaz drags her foot against his ankle and he smiles.

They’re good for now.


	2. Rough sparring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘‘You’re the one who likes it rough,’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was supposed to be a one shot guys, but then you asked for a second chapter and my mind simply couldn't let that slide.  
> Here it is, chapter 2 (in which Jaz likes it rough :p) 
> 
> PS. This is NSFW

Jaz bides her time.

It’s been a week since Sweden and she impatiently awaits for an opportunity to get Adam out of his clothes. Biding her time. She’s almost sure she has it one morning when she unexpectedly wakes up at the crack of dawn.

The sun is not completely up and all she can see from her window is the faintest glow of soft colors reaching out for the day. Jaz’s head falls back down to her pillow. She listens for any sound indicating her teammates are awake and is quickly satisfied with the lack of it.

Everybody is still sleeping, and will be for the next hour or so. She can manage to sneak into Top’s bedroom.

Her fingers reach for the hickey he put on her neck a week ago. The mark has faded since, nothing more than a pinkish bruise that isn’t unlike the ones she has had from sparing with the guys. Somehow, knowing that she doesn’t have the hickey anymore makes that night sound less real. Jaz realizes with consternation that she likes being branded.

She’s never been one to beg, never been one to like having someone marking her as his. But knowing that everybody can see the love bite is thrilling in ways she never would have thought.

Deep within herself, Jaz wonders if it’s because it’s Adam’s. Because she’s under his command and she’s always pretty much accepted the fact that she’s his.

Jaz pushes herself off of the mattress, deciding on coffee before sex. She stifles a yawn, making her way to the kitchen. To her surprise Adam is already there, sitting at the table with a mountain of paperwork.

It seems like the universe decided it should be a different order. Sex, then coffee. She honestly doesn’t mind.

He pushes out the chair next to him as she walks through the kitchen, an invitation to join him and his papers. Jaz reaches for his mug of coffee as her foot finds his ankle.

From the corner of her eyes, she can see Adam’s hand stop writing for a moment before he grins at his report. Jaz stares into the mug, finding it empty.

‘‘Sorry there’s no more,’’ says Adam, chin jutting out in the direction of the empty coffee maker. He finally looks at her and she shrugs.

Jaz’s foot sneaks into his pajama pants, rising incredibly high under the flannel. She stares as Adam’s throat bobs.

‘‘There are better ways to wake up,’’ she purrs. No foreplay for Jasmine Khan. No turning around the pot. The guys will be up sometime soon and she intends to use every single minute of bliss Adam can give her.

He casts her an amused glance before going back to his report as Jaz rolls her eyes.

‘‘You know it’s very early,’’ she starts.

‘‘Mmh,’’

‘‘And everybody’s asleep,’’ adds Jaz as her foot crawls up his thigh.

Adam stills. His grip on his pen tightens, his knuckles turning white. ‘‘Which is why I decided to get up early. To finish the paperwork. Try and be productive,’’

But his voice is not as strong as it usually is. Jaz grins at him, knowing she’s already won.

‘‘I know how we could be productive,’’

She bends down to kiss him and her lips barely touch his before he puts a stopping hand to her breastbone, pushing her away.

Jaz’s eyes turn questioningly to him. ‘‘Not here,’’ he says in a low voice. Before she knows it, he’s on his feet, tugging at her hand to bring her into his bedroom.

Top’s room isn’t unlike what she imagined. Everything is tidied; shirts neatly folded and papers stacked in straight piles. His bedspread is a plain navy blue, unwrinkled and perfectly arranged. Jaz quirks an amused eyebrow in his direction.

‘‘What?’’ he asks as his hands play with the hem of her pajama top.

‘‘It’s just so you,’’ replies Jaz, raising her hands above her head so he can take off her shirt.

She’s braless and Adam doesn’t waste time going for her breasts. With military precision, he lick her nipples until they become stiff peaks and she moans silently as the nerves fire up. Adam smirks against her skin, knowing thoroughly well the effect he has on her.

Jaz pulls at his shirt, tearing the seam of his collar in her haste.

‘‘Did you just rip-’’

‘‘Just shut up and make me come,’’ she replies, bringing his mouth back to hers as he chuckles.

‘‘You like being in charge, huh,’’ he says as his lips trail down her neck. They settle against the same spot where he made that hickey a week ago, teeth sinking into the flesh as he sucks hard.

Jaz’s hips ram into his and she cries out in pleasure, hoping she was silent enough. Her voice comes out panting. ‘‘I don’t mind either way,’’

Adam resurfaces, quirking an eyebrow at her confession. His fingers trace circles around her nipples, touching so close to where she needs him.

‘‘Oh really?’’ he asks, visibly enjoying the tortured look on Jaz’s face as he teases her. But she can see how her comment affected him, how his eyes suddenly turn dark.

She blushes under his gaze. Those thoughts are usually ones she keeps private. CO Adam in her bed is something she only lets herself indulge in when she’s in the darkness of her room. ‘‘It’s pretty hot when you-- order me around,’’

The lust in Adam’s eyes confirms it wasn’t a bad idea to share this part of herself. ‘‘Strip,’’ he orders, voice rougher than it was seconds ago.

Jaz gulps, wondering what kind of beast she just unleashed. ‘‘Or what?’’ she asks and Adam pinches her nipple. Hard.

The sensation is mind-blowing, fire-nerves exploding under his index and thumb. She moans, but still strips down her pajama pants, leaving her bare and wanting more.

Call it being a girl raised in one of those frowned-upon neighborhood, or a female soldier crammed in tight quarters with confident males, but Jaz likes it rough. She is demanding and unafraid to say what she wants and she likes it when Adam bites and pinches and slams harder.

Judging by the rapidity he falls to his knees and pushes hers open, she’d say he likes that part of her too.

‘‘I’m going to eat you inside out, and you’re going to come for me, Jazzy,’’ he says in such a tone that she knows it’s an order.

Her CO, ordering her to come.

His beard scratches her skin, multiplying the sensations tenfold and she arches into his mouth as his teeth scrape over her clit.

‘‘God, Adam,’’ she says in a tortured way. He digs his fingers deeper into her ass cheek, holding her still as he feasts on her.

Jaz tries to grip something, but the metal walls of the Quonset bring very little to hold, so she settles for his hair. It makes her think of his beard, currently being sated by her cum and she moans louder. For all answer, Adam sucks vigorously on her clit, sending her into a state of bliss that ends in a white-washed orgasm.

‘‘Come for me,’’ he murmurs against her core as Jaz writhes, trapped between Adam’s mouth and the metal wall.

When she comes down from her high she finds Adam resurfacing, beard shiny with her cum and her breath hitches as he licks his lips. His finger circles her clit once more before sliding down to her opening and she shakes with apprehension.

‘‘You still want some,’’ he says, half-amused half-aroused.

Jaz bites on her lower lip as his index dips inside of her, hips jerking. Still, she is reminded of the last time when she wanted to taste him so badly. It’s her turn to get on her knees and suck him.

Anticipation makes her tingle all over as she pushes down his flannel pants, his cock springing up at a comical speed. Her fingers close over the length of him, pumping him in a slow motion. Pre-cum drops like a faucet over her wrist, falling down her fingers. Jaz spreads it over his dick before bringing two fingers to her lips, sucking them dry.

Adam stares at her with a pained expression. ‘‘You’re going to make me blow,’’ This time it’s not a command but a warning. Jaz gives him a seductive smile, sinking to her knees.

‘‘No,’’ he says, voice firm as he brings her back up. 

‘‘I want to have your cock in my mouth,’’ she protests. Adam is already opening his dresser, holding a foil square between his fingers.

‘‘Trust me, I want that too, but we don’t have much time left,’’ He’s back to commander Adam.

She whines, but she still helps him roll the condom on. Something about this big thick dick has her getting even wetter. ‘‘Next time, sweetheart,’’ he says and her heart skips a beat at the pet name.

‘‘Wrap your legs around me,’’ growls Adam and she obeys automatically. His fingers dig back into her ass as she squeezes her thighs around his waist, sinking herself into him. Just as she remembered, he fills her up perfectly, stretching her walls to the point of mindless pleasure.

Jaz rocks her hips against his and Adam pushes her so her back is supported by the wall. ‘‘Jaz,’’ he whispers against her neck.

He gives a shallow trust and she breathes out his name. He stays still for a moment, simply enjoying the feeling of their connected bodies. The pleasure builds up, anticipation rising.

‘‘Fuck me,’’ she says when she can’t take it anymore.

‘‘I thought I was giving orders,’’ replies Adam, a wicked glint in his eyes.

‘‘Fuck me hard, Adam,’’ orders Jaz because as hot as it is when Adam puts on his CO cap, she needs this release and staring at each other’s eyes won’t help with that.

Adam chuckles and starts to pound into her. The muscles in his arms strain as he holds Jaz up against the wall, but the two of them keep at it through the fatigue, mindlessly chasing their releases.

They almost come together, the feel of her walls clamping down on his dick sending him straight to his own orgasm. Jaz comes so hard she cries out and Adam has to put a hand over her mouth so she doesn’t wake up the entire team.

‘‘Sorry about that,’’ she says as he helps her to get back on her feet, giving him a shaky smile.

‘‘No worries,’’ grins Adam. They both have that just-fucked look; pink cheeks and glistening eyes, wild hair and red-splotched skin.

Jaz stares at herself in the mirror, mumbling profanities as she notices the giant hickey on her neck. It’s at the same place as the one from Sweden, but she knows it won’t get past McG. The guy is a god-damn living kama sutra.

‘‘Adam,’’ she says, but her reprimand lacks conviction because she’s too damn happy to still be marked as his.

‘‘You’re the one who likes it rough,’’ he shrugs and she gapes at him.

‘‘You didn’t seem to mind,’’ she replies and the top of his ears turn pink.

Adam rolls down the tank top over Jaz’s tummy and wraps his arms around her waist from behind her. . ‘‘Just put makeup on it,’’ he says before kissing the hickey.

Jaz pushes him away, but she can’t stop the smile on her face.

 

xxxxx

 

Makeup does help to hide the hickey, and for the most part of the day it stays hers and Adam’s secret. In the middle of the day, when the guys are playing horseshoe outside, he pulls her into a darkened corner to kiss her so deeply she moans.

Adam runs a thumb over the skin of her neck. ‘‘It’s not so bad,’’ he says.

‘‘I only had to use half of my tube of concealer,’’ replies Jaz. ‘‘Don’t do this again,’’ she sternly adds, squeezing his butt cheek before turning her back to him.

‘‘Where you going?’’

‘‘I have a sparring date with McG,’’ huffs Jaz, knowing thoroughly well he is checking out her ass as she walks down the hallway.

Everything goes well until she and McG come back to the hut, sweaty and hungry. Amir is already cooking dinner and Jaz tries to outmaneuver McG into having the first shower. He is a hot water hog and she doesn’t fancy a freezing cold shower.

Jaz puts down her boxing gloves on the couch and throws the towel she has wrapped around her neck into the laundry. She considers running to the bathroom when she notices McG staring at her with a sly smile.

Raising an eyebrow at him, she crosses her arms over her chest, wondering what kind of ploy he made up this time to get first shower.

‘‘Nice hickey,’’ says McG, eyeing the angry red mark on her neck. Jaz realizes the mix of sweat and towel must have taken off the concealer. 

‘‘It’s the same I’ve had all week,’’ says Jaz, acting all annoyed. She’s not sure if she can actually get away with this, but she’ll try her damn hardest. ‘‘Why the sudden fascination?’’

‘‘I could have sworn it looked less red yesterday,’’ McG calls and it doesn’t escape Jaz’s attention that Adam, Preach and Amir are making no effort to hide the fact that they’re listening.

‘‘Well, maybe if you didn’t keep punching me there,’’ replies Jaz.

McG’s hold his hands up in the air in a falsely inconspicuous way. ‘‘You’re the one who likes it rough,’’

Adam coughs loudly, half spitting his gulp of coffee back into his mug. Jaz’s cheeks flame up, but she keeps holding McG’s glance.

‘‘Problem there Top?’’ asks McG.

‘‘No. Just remembered I have paperwork to do,’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on twitter at @bond_syd and tumblr at sydbond :)


	3. Pool table

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘‘Only Top can, isn’t that right?’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't resist!

The team is huddled around Amir’s latest concoction, humming in approval as they admire the thick crust of cheese on top of it. 

Adam’s eyes set on his team members for half a second, suddenly wishing he wasn’t the CO. Because if he wasn’t, he could be humming with them instead of digging through his mountain of paperwork. 

He’s never been that person who stays on top of papers because he thinks it’s much more important to be good in the field than good at writing debriefs. It also happens to be an extremely tedious job and he prefers getting a work-out in to spending an afternoon held up inside. 

Staring at the pile in front of him, he has to admit that even by his standards, this has gotten out of control. He has gotten way behind and he knows exactly why. 

Because of his dark-eyed sniper. 

Adam has spent over three years on the field with her. Mission-Jaz is focused, energetic and unrelenting. Quonset-Jaz is just as hard-working. He sees her running herself to exhaustion, keeping up with Preach with her workouts and sparing hard with McG. 

It shouldn’t surprise him that she brings that same devotion to sex.

So Adam knowingly smiles as he sees her manipulating their surroundings to accommodate their newfound hobby. He watches as she pushes him in darkened corners and sneaks into his bed late at night. She’s a spitfire, in and out of bed. Not that he’s complaining. 

But she drives him hard, harder than anyone has ever driven him, and although he loves the wicked glint in her eyes when she comes up to him, Adam finds himself staring at his mountain of overdue work. Their situation might be more of a problem than he thought, because the pile is huge. 

He starts on a report from a month ago, trying to block out the joyful chatter around him. Jaz pushes a full plate next to him and he absentmindedly reaches out for her shoulder to thank her. It’s not until his fingers have given her a firm squeeze that he realizes he shouldn’t have done that. 

Adam clears his throat as Preach and Amir exchange knowing glances and Jaz quickly starts to rib McG for snoring extra-loudly that night. The conversation resumes, the guys quickly forgetting the incident and Adam’s eyes stay glued to his report. He senses Jaz’s eyes on him and he presses his foot to hers.

The guys start to plan a trip out at the beach because it looks like it’s going to be a slow day. Jaz nods excitedly, already requesting Amir on her team since the two of them always seem to win whenever they’re together. 

‘‘What about you Top? You in for the beach?’’ asks Preach. 

Adam wants to say yes because days at the beach are filled with laughter and beer and Jaz in a swimsuit, but duty is calling and he knows this is his opportunity to catch up on work. He shakes his head, noticing the way Jaz’s smile fades slightly. 

‘‘I still have this to do,’’ he huffs, pointing at the pile of papers next to him. 

 

xxxxx

 

Jaz sticks to Amir’s side when they decide the teams because McG is annoying as fuck when he loses and he always loses when they’re playing soccer. 

‘‘You can keep him Preach,’’ says Jaz, juggling with the ball. She turns to Amir, smirking. ‘‘Let the old man take care of the baby,’’

Amir snickers, as he usually does whenever it comes to jokes made at McG’s expense. Jaz drags him next to their makeshift goal, straight faced. She knows Amir thinks she’s ridiculous for caring so much about the outcome of an impromptu soccer game, but she can’t help feeding her competitive side. Not to mention the look on McG’s face is priceless whenever he loses. 

It takes them fifteen minutes to destroy team Carter-McGuire and the kids plead for a switch up. To her disarray, she is forced to take Joseph in and she shows her discontentment by rolling her eyes and focusing her attention on thoroughly ignoring him. 

‘‘Too bad Top isn’t here, Jazzy. He would have loved to have you on his team,’’ taunts Mcg, elbowing her ribs. 

She narrows her eyes at him and McG wraps an arm around her shoulder, snickering. He presses two fingers to the still tender skin on her neck. Jaz shrugs him off, not particularly liking the way McG keeps talking about the hickey. 

‘‘Ah come on, I don’t think this appeared magically,’’

‘‘I told you it’s the one from Sweden,’’ she retorts. She reaches for her water bottle, gulping down water until she can’t avoid Joseph no more. 

‘‘And what about this?’’ He pushes down the hem of her tank along with the top of her bra to reveal another mark. 

This one is barely two days old, deep purple and bearing the unmistakable mark of teeth. How he knows it’s there is beyond her comprehension. 

She rises her eyes up to his, furiously glaring at him. ‘‘Get your hands away from my boobs,’’ she growls. 

‘‘You have nice boobs,’’ grins McG and Jaz scowls.

‘‘It doesn’t mean you’re allowed to touch them.’’ She pushes his hand away, but McG steps closer, challenging her.

‘‘Only Top can, isn’t that right?’’

She stares at him again, fuming. Jaz wants to lash out at him, to hit him so hard he’ll bruise. But it’ll only bring more attention to her new hickey. 

McG seems to catch on her change of mood, because he tries to diffuse the tension with a weak joke. ‘‘Besides, I’m a medic, I should look at your injuries,’’ 

But Jaz feels that familiar fear clawing at her throat. If Joe starts to make comments like these, it won’t be long before they’ll be busted and then she and Adam- whatever they are- will have to face their actions. She doesn’t want to think about the consequences. Not now. Not when they’re having the time of their lives, sneaking around the team. 

Instead, Jaz chooses the cowards’ way. She spins on her heels and walks away. McG sprints to her, turning her around. 

‘‘I’m heading back to the hut,’’ hisses Jaz. 

‘‘Come on Jaz, you know I was joking around,’’ McG’s hold on her arm tightens and she stares at his fingers digging into her skin.

‘‘Yeah, think about it next time,’’ Jaz wrenches her arm away from his grip, scowling at him. 

‘‘Jazzy-’’ tries McG, but she doesn’t turn around. 

‘‘Just leave me alone,’’ she says, huffing. 

Jaz marches out of the beach, but the sand makes it hard to walk straight. She’s too mad to stay, so she keeps going through the dunes even though she looks ridiculous stomping around with her unsteady footing. 

Her reaction is over the top and teenager-ish and Jaz knows she and McG will be back to talking smack and hugging each other tonight, but right now, all she wants to do is get back to the hut and wallow in despair. Alone. 

 

xxxxx

 

When she gets inside the Quonset and finds Adam still furiously filing papers, she lets out a breath, instantly calmer. He turns around, eyeing her up and down with a questioning glance. 

‘‘What are you doing here?’’ 

 

‘‘Mcg grabbed my breast,’’ replies Jaz without thinking. It’s the first thing that comes to her mind and she tends to babble whenever she’s angry. 

McG has seen her naked multiples times. He’s changed next to her, kissed her for covers and grabbed her ass more times than she can count. Not to mention that injuries don’t think about modesty when they happen. Jaz shakes her head. She’s not bothered by the way McG didn’t even think twice before pulling down her bra because there’s really no secret between the two of them. What makes her bothered is that he knows her too well. 

‘‘Did I hear that right?’’ Adam’s eyebrows raise critically high on his forehead. 

Jaz turns to Top. Under his incredulity roars slow burning anger. She’s grateful for his protectiveness -maybe a bit turned on because possessive Adam is pretty hot- but they don’t need a fight right now. 

‘‘Ok he didn’t exactly grab it, but he definitely touched it,’’ says Jaz before tugging down the hem of her top in the same way McG did. ‘‘Somehow, he knew that I had this,’’

Adam smirks at the mark. Jaz tries to control her emotions but she can feel herself getting worked-up once again. 

‘‘So he made a comment about it and I told him to get away from my breasts. And then he said something about you being the only one allowed to touch them,’’

‘‘Shit,’’ 

She slams her fist against the wall. It’s a petty move and she’s not proud of it, but fear and anger are quickly mixing together deep inside of her throat, constricting it. She needs an outlet and her usual sparring partner seems to take more interest in her hickeys than her fighting abilities. Jaz glances down at her split knuckles. The blood doesn’t succeed in calming her. 

‘‘Hey, calm down,’’ says Adam in a soothing voice. His paperwork is sitting alone on the kitchen table, long forgotten. 

He looks at her knuckles, holding her hand tenderly in his. His thumb brushes over the bruises and she lets out a strangled cry. Adam raises his eyes to her desperate ones. ‘‘Jaz,’’ 

‘‘What happens when they find out?’’ she asks. She feels small, powerless. As if she isn’t the one in control of her body. 

 

‘‘Then they do, says Adam in a matter-of-fact voice.’’ He brings her to the pool table and she sits on it. He rests his hands on both sides of her hips, face leaning toward hers. ‘‘We’ll get laughed at here and there, but it won’t change anything,’’ 

One of his hands moves to her thigh, creeping up. It’s distracting Jaz and she has to steady her voice before she keeps pushing him. 

‘‘You sure about that?’’ 

‘‘Well, I might finally be able to get up to date in my paperwork if we’re not sneaking around so much.’’ 

‘‘I kind of like it, the sneaking around.’’ He grins, before kissing her. It’s soft and sweet and leaves Jaz wanting for more. It also makes her heart flutter, and she senses her feelings for him digging dangerously deeper. 

‘‘I know you do,’’ His eyes are too tender on her. She’s used to fire and lust, not to honeyed looks. 

So she does what she always does whenever emotions get in the way. She turns to action. ‘‘You know what? We have the hut to ourselves,’’ Her finger trails down the front of his shirt, stopping short at the top of his pants. Adam gulps, sneaking a peek at the empty entryway. 

‘‘Won’t McG storm through here to make amends?’’

From her spot on the pool table, Jaz gives him a wicked grin as she tugs his shirt up. ‘‘Don’t worry, I was mad enough for him to stay away from the hut for at least an hour,’’ 

‘‘Well in that case,’’ 

He takes away her shirt and takes her in. The purple bite mark is clearly visible, a vivid splash of color disrupting the smoothness of her skin. His fingers trace over the multitude of tinier marks, going from her nipples to her belly button. 

This time Jaz doesn’t wait, she pushes Adam off of her and falls to her knees. His cock is visibly on the same line of thoughts, straining against the zipper. She pushes down his pants, hungrily gazing at him. There’s an urgency to her movements, motivated by the thrill of having sex in the middle of the hut. 

She brings the head of his cock to her mouth and licks the tip of it, enjoying the look of pain on his face as he pushes for more. She teases her tongue against him and he growls. 

‘‘What’s the matter Adam?’’ she mumbles, mouth hovering over him. 

‘‘You know,’’ his voice comes out rugged.

‘‘Tell me,’’ purrs Jaz. 

He opens his eyes, staring down at her. She wants him to tell her what to do, to order her around. There’s a thrill that comes from having Adam take control. ‘‘Suck me,’’ he commands and she does so, bringing him in to the back of her throat. 

His fingers loose themselves in her hair, guiding her head as she obediently licks every bit of him, humming in appreciation. Her head starts to bob up and down at a furious speed, feeling his cock throbbing inside of her mouth. 

Just when she knows he’s about to lose it, he brings her up and pushes her down on the pool table. Her back falls to the green felt, her eyes never leaving his. She loves that look he gets whenever they’re together, half-lidded eyes, full of hunger and lust. 

Adam’s hand travel over her body, pinching her nipples as she moans and shudders. They can be as loud as they want, all alone in the Quonset. 

 

He quickly sheds her pants and gets rid of her red lacy underwear.

‘‘I’ll go grab a condom,’’ he says when it becomes obvious both of them need that release more than anything. 

Jaz wraps her legs around his waist, trapping him. The tip of his cock breaches through her opening and he puts his hands on her thighs even though it seems to visibly pain him to stop this. 

‘‘I have an IUD,’’ she whispers as she angles her hips so his dick can feel just how wet she already is. 

‘‘Jazzy-’’ starts Adam and she knows at that moment that he’ll try to be the good guy. 

She pushes herself onto him. ‘‘I want to feel you. All of you,’’ 

Something seems to break into Adam, a silent fuck it that makes him grip her hips forcefully as he penetrates her. The combination of his tight hold on her and his cock stretching her walls has Jaz moaning out his name loudly. Her nails scratch his arms, leaving red stripes. Something purrs inside of her, knowing she’s also leaving her mark on him. 

He grabs her hips and pushes himself completely into her, closing his eyes. She also does, enjoying the fullness of his cock inside of her, the way she can feel it pulsing now that there’s nothing between them. 

She’s never done that, not with anyone. But it feels right for Adam to be the first one. 

‘‘Move,’’ she says, writing against him and he takes his time, teasing her. With their bodies still connected, he leans over her, dragging his teeth over her nipples, making her moan in pleasure. He places dozens of kisses along her rib cage, holding her tighter as her cries intensify. 

She arches under his touch. ‘‘You like that, Jazzy?’’ 

‘‘Yeah,’’ she breathes out and he sucks vigorously on her nipple. 

‘‘Adam,’’ she moans, voice breaking. Her hips move against his, making him growl into her skin. He slams his cock forcefully because that’s the way she likes it. 

She meets him thrust for thrust, getting more and more vocal the closer she gets to coming. 

‘‘Fuck Adam,’’ Jaz cries out and she raises herself with her arms behind her, deepening the angle. ‘‘Harder,’’ she demands and lets out another moan as Adam’s cock gets even deeper inside of her. ‘‘Just like that,’’ 

Her head falls back in ecstasy and she sees McG, frozen in the doorway. 

‘‘I’m sorry –fuck,’’ he says, putting a hand over his eyes. 

Adam stops pounding into her, frozen in a half-trust. 

McG turns around. ‘‘I’ll be outside,’’ he says as he practically runs toward the door. It’s the nearest exit and going back to his room would imply walking by them. 

‘‘Fucking hell,’’ mutters Adam under his breath. Jaz turns worried eyes to him, quietly handing him his pants. The next minute is all about quickly putting on wrinkled clothes as their minds run crazy. 

McG walked in on them. It’s incredibly embarrassing, but she could deal with embarrassing if their secret wasn’t about to go up in flames. 

She storms through the hut, oblivious to Adam’s attempts to stop her. 

‘‘What the fuck, Joe?’’ she asks. Her hands are on her hips, her hair a mess from her time in the sack, but her eyes are wild and dangerous. She’s ready to kill and McG sees it. He raises his hands in the air. 

‘‘Jaz- I’m sorry. You too Top,’’ he seems genuine, rolling on the balls of his feet. 

‘‘You don’t say a word of this to anyone,’’ she warns as her index sinks painfully hard into McG’s chest. 

‘‘Don’t worry,’’ says McG. He’s red-faced and his eyes meet Adam’s before turning straight to the ground. Jaz stares at the way he shuffles his feet for a few seconds, evaluating whether she can trust him or not. 

‘‘You better,’’ she replies before pushing Adam back inside the hut. ‘‘We are going in the shower and we are going to take all the hot water while you make sure no one enters,’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave comments or reach out for me on tumblr (sydbond) or twitter (bond_syd)


	4. Showers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her wrists are still trapped above them, her body fighting without any real strength. « What am I gonna do, Jaz? »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, just smut ;)

« Come on Adam, fuck me harder, » 

Jaz’s command is just a hushed whisper in his ear, but it resonates through his whole body. He grips her thighs harder, fingers no doubt leaving marks into her skin as he slams himself into her. 

They’re making the best of their alone time, desperately trying to get it on before everyone wakes up. It was Jaz’s idea to use the kitchen counter since it’s a lot more far away from the guys than their bedrooms. 

« I want you to make me come right here in the kitchen, » she keeps going, her own fingers digging into his naked ass, pulling him deeper inside of her. 

For all answer, Adam bends down to bite her nipple, bracing himself on the cabinet above. He can feel her getting close, her walls fluttering against his cock and he tugs at her nipple with his teeth, playing a little dirty. 

Jaz gasps, her nails breaking his skin. Her head falls back and Top lunges for her neck, sucking hard at her pulse point. She pushes him away, but he goes back, biting and nipping until she’s undulating under his touch, clearly not so bothered with the hickeys anymore. 

« Jesus you’re tight, » groans Adam, slamming his hips once again inside of her. The sound of their thighs echoes through the hut at this point, the two of them mindlessly chasing their orgasms with abandon. 

Jaz’s walls clench tighter around him. Her eyes are heavy lidded with pleasure and her hips have a mind of their own. « Fuck, Adam, » 

« What the fuck are you doing? » 

Adam and Jaz turn around, finding a shell-shocked Amir in the doorway. They make a comical show, with Top’s pajama pants down to his knees and Jaz trying to hide behind him. 

« The pool table was one thing, but my kitchen? I draw the line at that, » Amir fumes. He seems much more annoyed by their location than their activity. 

Adam quickly brings his pajama bottoms up, but his cock is still throbbing, sliding out of Jaz. Her clothes have been shed a long time ago, so he hands her his Army shirt, still firmly shielding her as she slips it on. 

Jaz cheeks are burning, but she pushes herself off of the counter, mind calculating. Adam runs his hand through his beard, wondering what the hell is about to happen. McG knows, Preach probably doubts it, and now Amir has literally caught him balls deep inside of Jaz. He still has an erection and it’s getting damn embarrassing, standing in front of the team’s latest addition with a prominent bulge in his pants. 

« What’s happening here? Don’t you guys ever sleep? » McG enters the room, yawning as he blinks away sleepiness. His eyes cast one look at Jaz with her tousled hair and flushed cheeks in Top’s shirt barely grazing the top of her thighs and he knows. 

Jaz turns on him. « Amir just said the most interesting thing, McG. About us doing it on the pool table, » 

Her eyebrows raise critically high on her forehead and it’s all it takes for Adam not to wrap his arms around her. She’s on the verge of losing control, something he usually finds cute -and a little hot- but they need to salvage this quickly. 

« I didn’t rat you out, I swear, » replies McG with a sheepish grin. « Amir found your red string in one of the pocket holes, » 

Adam closes his eyes for a second as Jaz turns her fury to him. « I told you I’d lost it, » 

« So it’s true? » asks Amir. « I mean, do whatever you want, but you two have a bedroom- no- _two bedrooms, _so stay away from my kitchen, »__

__He feels himself relaxing, the fear easing its hold on his throat. None of the guys seem to be remotely surprised about them, even less angry at their violations of rules._ _

__« You we’re doing it in the kitchen? » McG looks thoroughly amused, a shit-eating grin plastered on his face._ _

__« On the counter, » adds Amir, shaking his head. His arms are crossed over his chest and Adam knows he’s more disappointed that they used Amir’s personal space than anything._ _

__McG lets out a salacious chuckle. « Nice, » he winks at Jaz and she rolls her eyes at him. « You all better cut me some slack next time I bring back some girl, »_ _

__Adam doesn’t know where to look. He scratches the back of his neck, eyes straying towards Jaz. He can tell from the way she’s clenching her thighs she’s not done with him yet. She needs her release, and part of it is probably why she’s so cranky._ _

__« So you walked in on Jaz bossing Top around? » McG asks Amir, trying to break the awkwardness._ _

__To Adam’s surprise, Amir gives McG a evil smirk as he shakes his head. « I believe it was somewhere along the lines of _Jesus you’re so tight _»___ _

____« Slacking up on him, Jaz? »_ _ _ _

____And Jaz, still half naked, huffs at McG, hands on her hips. Adam can’t help but smile at her upturned nose. « What the fuck do you mean, Joe? »_ _ _ _

____« You’re bossy as hell in the bedroom, Khan, »_ _ _ _

____It’s no secret Jaz likes control. She thrives on it, loves to push Adam with every one of his decisions. It came as a surprise to him that she liked to relinquish control whenever they slept together. Adam had shared enough walls with her to know exactly how she was with her gentleman friends, and she definitely wasn’t as subdued as she is with him. He’s not sure why he likes it so much, ordering her around, but he guesses it probably comes from the fact that she rarely listens to him._ _ _ _

____« Plus, you like it rough, » McG adds with another grin and Jaz snaps._ _ _ _

____« I knew you heard us, » she narrows her eyes at him. « And yet, you still touched my boobs, »_ _ _ _

____By this time, Adam can see she’s vibrating with need and her comment is probably the surest way to turn Amir and McG’s attention to the way he didn’t hesitate to touch Jaz. He feels her hand wrapping around his wrist, tugging him towards the showers._ _ _ _

____« Don’t expect any hot water left, » she calls over her shoulder._ _ _ _

____Adam hears catcalls behind them, but he couldn’t care less as he shoves Jaz into the bathroom, locking the door behind them._ _ _ _

____She turns on the shower and he hoists her up on the bathroom counter. It takes him all of five seconds to push down his pajama pants and part her knees open before sinking into her._ _ _ _

____« Fuck, » he hisses, still desperate for his release. He can see them in the mirror, Jaz’s ass peeking from his shirt, the muscles working as she meets him trust for trust and it’s hot as hell. His fingers dip under the shirt, running over her soft skin, knowing it’s marked with bruises he put there._ _ _ _

____It makes his dick jerk inside of her and she moans at the sensation. Her back arches, her head bowing back and he once again bites on her pulse point, the mark a deep purple by now._ _ _ _

____« Right there, » she murmurs as she tugs at his hair. He’s not sure if she means his cock or his lips, so he goes harder on both, earning himself another ball twisting moan._ _ _ _

____« You like that, huh? » Adam asks with a grin against her skin, feeling her walls closing on him. He knows she’s close and there will be no Amir, no McG, no anyone to stop them now. « Come, Jazzy, » he whispers and she whimpers incoherently. Adam brings a hand between the two of them, pinching her clit and she breaks immediately, drenching his cock with cum._ _ _ _

____He keeps going for a few more trusts until he finally spills inside of her, bracing both of his hands against the mirror, breaths uneven._ _ _ _

____« God, » he says before she kisses him._ _ _ _

____The shower is still running and Jaz eyes the cloud of steam with interest. « Want to give it another go? »_ _ _ _

____And dammit if his dick doesn’t suddenly springs back up inside of her. « You’re going to be the death of me, » he whispers before pulling out. Their mingled cums spurt down her thighs, making him impossibly harder. Adam pushes her into the shower, hell bent on cleaning up the mess he made._ _ _ _

____With Jaz’s back to the wall, he falls on his knees, staring up at her reverently. Her legs are quivering as she realizes what’s about to happen and he hooks gazes with her, hunger and lust meeting._ _ _ _

____Adam presses his hands to the top of her thighs, opening her up to him. Her scent is intoxicating, mixed with his. He takes one look at her before lapping at Jaz from her opening to her clit, tasting the both of them on his tongue._ _ _ _

____It spurs him into a frenzy, knowing this and before he knows it he’s sucking and biting and twirling his tongue over every inch of exposed skin, greedily swallowing every drop as she goes higher and higher._ _ _ _

____« Adam, » she breathes out, her fingers pulling painfully at his hair. « I’m gonna come, »_ _ _ _

____Jaz is shamelessly rocking into his mouth at this point, trying to get to her release. Adam steadies her with one hand, using the other to tease her opening. He circles it, sending the nerves there on fire until she explodes, more cum drenching his beard._ _ _ _

____« That’s it, Jazzy, » he says as he finally releases her, letting her rock her hips into his mouth with abandon._ _ _ _

____She’s wet, hair and water clinging to her breasts and he can’t wait to take her, especially with the way she’s still vibrating against his mouth. Adam laps at her again until she’s writing underneath him._ _ _ _

____« I need you inside of me, » she moans and Adam raises his head._ _ _ _

____He brings one finger to her opening, teasingly filling her to the first knuckle before retreating. « Oh really? » he asks._ _ _ _

____« Adam, » her moan comes out strangled._ _ _ _

____Her hips push towards his finger and he takes it away. He loves how infuriated she gets when he teases her. « Adam what? » he asks, glancing up at her. She’s losing her mind, snapping her hips, letting out curse after curse._ _ _ _

____« Adam please, » she shudders and Adam grins. Jaz might be all about control, but she never comes harder than when he teases her, taking everything out of her hands._ _ _ _

____Instead of giving her what she wants, he gets up and slams her against the tiles. They’re making a racket and he doesn’t give a damn. If even Amir knows, everybody will in a matter of time._ _ _ _

____Adam claims her mouth, tongue fighting with hers as water drips all around them. Her fingers fidget against him, grasping his waist, his abs, his buttocks. She traces the hollow part at the side of his ass cheek before slamming him against her. His cock runs against her core and Jaz starts to rub herself against it._ _ _ _

____« Patience, Jazzy girl, » he whispers as he grabs her hands and lifts them above her head, pinning her against the wall. « I’m gonna take my time with you. Kiss every inch of you until you’re so tight. And then- then do you know what I’m gonna do? »_ _ _ _

____Jaz closes her eyes, shaking her head. Her wrists are still trapped above them, her body fighting without any real strength. « What am I gonna do, Jaz? »_ _ _ _

____She opens her eyes, blissed it pupils taking him in. « You’re going to fuck me, »_ _ _ _

____The low timber of her voice has him shivering and he has to steady himself. This time he’s the one in control and he intends to tease her until she begs for him._ _ _ _

____« That’s right, Jazzy. I’m going to fuck you until you scream, »_ _ _ _

____He crawls back down at that, taking his time, stopping every few inches to lavish her with open mouthed kisses. She shivers as he approaches her center, trembling under his ready hands. « Problem there? » he asks, smirking as she barely controls herself._ _ _ _

____His fingers inch infinitely closer to her, finding that she’s already pink and wet. « Adam, » she whispers and he drags his tongue in the hollow under her hip bone._ _ _ _

____« Please, » she finally begs and he circles her clit once before getting back up, leaving her whining and panting._ _ _ _

____« Bend over, » orders Adam, pushing the top of her shoulders so she’s leaning against the wall, palms splayed on the tiles. He grabs the mobile shower head with one hand, and the length of his cock with the other, giving himself a good pump before settling it against her entrance._ _ _ _

____Jaz’s backs her ass into him, trying to speed up the process, but he moves away, enjoying her tortured groan. «I said be patient, » he murmurs as he settles back against her._ _ _ _

____Adam hand Jaz the shower head and she grasps it with a white knuckled grip. He knows she’s about to burst and he takes his time, slowly dragging his cock over her wet heath._ _ _ _

____« Get inside, » Jaz grits through her teeth and Adam wants to keep going, but he knows he won’t last if he continue to tease her. He grabs her hips and pushes himself inside of her until he bottoms out, making Jaz moan as she arches her back._ _ _ _

____« Fuck, »_ _ _ _

____Adam slowly gets out before sinking back into her, deeper this time. « Yeah, » he agrees, voice shaking. All this teasing got to him, more than he expected._ _ _ _

____He watches as Jaz brings her the shower head in front of her legs, directing the pulse on her clit. She leans against the wall, turning the jet expertedly , giving and taking away pressure as he slams against her ass. The visual of it sends him into a frenzy and he loses himself in Jaz; her wet skin glistening, hair curling in ringlets, head thrown back in pleasure._ _ _ _

____She pushes the shower head directly against her clit and he feels her quivering. « Come on Jazzy, make yourself come for me, » says Adam, sensing his release getting near._ _ _ _

____He pushes harder and faster inside of her and goes back to biting her neck. She explodes against him, crying out his name louder than they could ever get away with. Adam keeps pumping through her orgasm and her body closes on him, impossibly tight._ _ _ _

____Adam comes with his head buried into her shoulder, fingers digging so deep into her hips he knows there will be no hiding those bruises._ _ _ _

____« Jesus, Jaz, » he whispers against her, hands roaming over her belly._ _ _ _

____« That was pretty nice, » laughs Jaz, disentangling herself from Adam. She passes a jet of lukewarm water over them before closing the shower._ _ _ _

____« Just nice? » his eyebrows raise. Jaz winks at him. « Better than nice, »_ _ _ _

____Adam hands her a towel and they dry themselves. He can hear the guys’ voices coming from the kitchen._ _ _ _

____He nuzzles her shoulder, holding on to their last few seconds of alone time. « You ready to walk into the lion’s den? »_ _ _ _

____« I guess we have to, don’t we? »_ _ _ _

____They come back to the kitchen with sheepish looks and reddened cheeks._ _ _ _

____« See? She’s covered a in hickeys. I told you Jazzy liked it rough, » calls McG, winking at Jaz before ducking her punch. « Hey hey, save that for Top, »_ _ _ _

____Adam fixes both of them a cup of coffee and leans back against the same counter he and Jaz had sex on that morning. The guys keep their banter light, rubbing then good-naturedly. Adam’s mind goes back to that time McG caught them, how worried Jaz was that everything would change._ _ _ _

____Things are going to be just fine._ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are always appreciated!  
> Find me on Twitter @bond_syd ou tumblr at sydbond


	5. Stay still

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> « What did I say, Jaz? » he asks.  
> « To stay still, »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So this is my fluffiest cockblocker so far (but it’s still so very firmly NSFW) and I’m kinda giddy about it ;)

Jaz waits for him inside of his hotel room. He’s been holled up at the DIA all day long, doing debrief after debrief. The week they have to spend in DC at the end of their deployments is always the hardest, because the end is near and they can almost touch it, but it always seems to slip through their fingers. 

This time it’s different. Preach might be safe now, but the amount of paperwork has tripled. Jaz can see how tired Adam is, how much this Hoffman thing has taken it’s toll on him. 

She strips down to her newest lacy bra, the one she got with McG while they perused shops earlier that day, trying to distract themselves before they had to get back to the DIA. It’s skimpy and revealing and costs way too much, but she still bought it because McG’s eyes lit up when he saw it and told her how Adam stood no chance if she put that on. 

It came with an equally small and revealing thong that hikes up on her waist, making her legs longer than she thought possible. Jaz thought she’d feel ridiculous, clad into something that looks made to be admired on a model or get ripped away from her body. Yet she finds out she feels more woman than ever, stretched out like a cat over Adam’s bed, wearing tiny overpriced pieces of fabric.

The sound of the lock resonates through the room and Jaz lies back against the mattress in what is meant to be a semi-seductive pose. She wants to make him want to jump on her, but some part of her is still afraid he’ll laugh at her. Jaz stares at the door through the darkness, the room basted in just enough light to cast dramatic shadows over her body. 

« Jaz? » asks Adam as he closes the door, realizing he’s not alone when he sees the bedside lamp is open. 

She turns on her stomach, propping her head on her hand. « Why don’t you join me, » she purrs. Jaz doesn’t recognize her voice, but the lust that passes through Adam’s face is a reward in itself. 

He kicks off his shoes and walks up to her, his eyes hungrily roaming over her body in a way that makes her tingle all over. Adam almost climbs into the bed when she stops him with a hand to his chest. 

« What? » he asks in a strangled voice. 

« Your clothes, » Jaz points at his button down and dress pants. « Off, » 

She likes the way those dress pants hug his tight ass, but she likes him even better with nothing on. A low, desperate growl comes up from the back of Adam’s throat, but he still sheds his clothes as she asked. Jaz enjoys her minute of power, knowing fully well she’ll hand it to him the second he slips in bed with her. 

Wetness coats her thighs at the thought, her tiny string already soaked through. The idea of Adam commanding her in bed is more than enough. 

He climbs in, crawling up to her. It reminds Jaz of a panther, slowly sinking its paws into the ground, waiting, appraising it’s prey. 

« You look- better than good, » His voice is low and rough, but he doesn’t touch her. Jaz pushes her ass further up, making him grip the sheets. 

« Fuck Jaz, when did you get that? » He’s wild-eyed and obviously on the edge of losing control. Jaz smiles at him, stretching further into the mattress. 

« I did a little shopping this morning. You like it? » 

For all answer he flips her around, pushing her legs open so he can stand between them, on his knees. Jaz’s laugh dies on her lips, as everything suddenly starts to freeze around them. 

Adam’s hands on her legs are hot, too hot and she relishes the touch, knowing what’s about to happen. His fingers run higher on her thighs, making her wetter with anticipation. 

« Christ, » he says as he touches her soaking wet thighs. Jaz moans under him, unafraid to get loud. They have a hotel room that’s theirs and theirs alone with absolutely no one they know who can hear them. It sends a thrill through Jaz and she doesn’t even try to silence herself when his hands creep higher, fingering the damp edge of her panties. 

« Were you waiting for me? » Adam asks, his head dipping lower. « Were you this wet for me, just thinking about us? » 

Jaz holds his gaze, biting down on her lip. « Yeah, » she nods. « I touched myself, thinking about you, » 

Adam’s eyes grow dangerously hungry. He looks feral as he grabs the edge of her panties with his teeth, dragging it down her legs. « Oh really. What was I doing, when you were touching yourself? » 

« Teasing me, » she whispers as his breath overs over her heated core. « Making me stay still, giving me orders, » 

« Is this what you want? » Adam smirks as he raises his head a little higher. Jaz whines at the lost of his breath on her. Adam’s fingers creep closer and she hisses, closing her eyes. «Me teasing you, that’s what you want, Jazzy? »

Her head falls back, her fingers gripping the sheets, anchoring her to the mattress. « Yes, » she whispers, trembling with anticipation. 

« Stay still, » _commands _Adam. Jaz shivers at the thought. The words jump around her head, thrashing and sending her on overdrive.__

__He moved away from her suddenly, getting away from the bed. Jaz raises her head questioningly. « What the fuck? »_ _

__But Adam is bending over his duffel bag, rummaging through it. « I told you to stay still, » he chides over his shoulder._ _

__Jaz rolls her eyes, but she still lets her head fall back down on the pillows, staring at Adam as he resurfaces with a long satiny black ribbon. Her lips stretch into a sly smile as she eyes the ribbon. « You’re going to tie me up? »_ _

__Adam casts her a long look, obviously enjoying the way she lights up at the thought of being tied up. « You’d like that, right Jaz? »_ _

__She bites her bottom lip as she nods firmly. Adam runs a hand down her arm before closing his fingers around her wrist. It takes all of her willpower to stay still, but her breaths come out with difficulty, her breasts spilling out of her bra._ _

__Adam releases her wrist and she whines. « Well I’m not going to do that, » he smirks at her. « You’re going to stay still by yourself, »_ _

__Jaz shudders under his smoldering look. « What will you do instead? »_ _

__This time, the hunger on Adam’s face explodes and she clenches her thighs, desperate for friction. « Blindfold you, »_ _

__She raises her head, suddenly a million times more interested. « I’ll blindfold you if you promise to stay still, » says Adam and Jaz nods virgorously. « C’mere, »_ _

__Jaz doesn’t get told twice. It’s funny how she never hesitates to argue with him in the field, yet she instantly obeys whenever they’re in bed. Adam seems to like it, that power he has over her._ _

__He wraps the ribbon around her head, blinding her completely. Jaz can’t see anything, but the kiss he gives her feels a lot more intense than the goodbye one he gave her that morning._ _

__Having Adam touching her, exploring her while she can’t see anything only heightens her other senses. Every touch, every brush of his fingers against her skin sends her spiraling down in a bottomless pit of need._ _

__He trails his fingers down the side of his neck, in the valley between her breasts, all the way to her belly button, where he dips his little finger for a moment before settling his hands next to her hipbones._ _

__Jaz inhales, trying to control herself, to keep her body steady as she feels his breath hovering over her core. Not seeing, not knowing what’s happening is driving her mad. She feels control slipping away and she tries her best to let it flee without chasing it, because she knows Adam can do amazing things with that control._ _

__She’d never thought she’d like it that much, the teasing, the submission. But somehow with him, it seems to make sense, letting him take charge._ _

__« What’s the matter, Jazzy? » asks Adam. She can _hear _him smirk. His fingers slip down, ghosting over the top of her thighs.___ _

____Involuntarily, she trashes, hips rising. « I want your mouth, »_ _ _ _

____He traces over her slit with one finger, the barest if  
brushes. « Where? Tell me where you want my mouth, » _ _ _ _

____« On me, » Jaz breathes out. Even then, it comes out pleading. « Please, Adam, »_ _ _ _

____Jaz feels Adam’s hands smoothing over her hips, pushing them firmly on the mattress as he opens her knees with his shoulders. When his mouth touches her, it’s not with one of those experimental tastings he loves to tease her with, but with a savage hunger that makes her eyes roll back. Adam goes down on her and it feels like he’s everywhere; inside, outside, rasping teeth, relentless tongue and beard burns._ _ _ _

____She pushes her hips further into him, crying out his name and he stops lapping at her. « What did I say, Jaz? » he asks._ _ _ _

____« To stay still, » she mumbles, but she’s so close to coming and this black vision seems to intensify everything. « Please, Adam- just- just keep going, »_ _ _ _

____« Depends, are you going to listen to me? » Adam’s voice is closer now, his breath hot on her skin._ _ _ _

____« Yeah, » Jaz croaks out. She grabs the pillow behind her, willing herself to keep still until Adam makes her come._ _ _ _

____« Good, » he growls before going back to eating her inside out._ _ _ _

____Jaz stays on the bed, knees straight and feet pointed in an effort to keep herself from moving. The feeling of Adam’s beard scratching the inside of her thighs mixed in with his deliciously skilled tongue takes her to the edge in seconds. He pushes her over it and she gasps at the mind-blowing sensation._ _ _ _

____This time, Adam lets her trash her hips against his mouth, even going as far as to encourage her, helping her move with a steady grip on her ass. He laps at her until she’s completely spent, lying back down on the bed, boneless and soft._ _ _ _

____Adam crawls back up to her and she links her arms around his neck, bringing him closer before kissing him. Jaz stills can’t see anything, but her fingers run over his familiar features, tracing the contours of his beard, the curve of his chin._ _ _ _

____« How about you help me give you head? » she asks in between kisses. Adam’s hand trace circles over her breasts, teasing her nipples every few seconds._ _ _ _

____Jaz can feel his smile against her lips. « Tonight it’s all about you, Jazzy, »_ _ _ _

____« I like doing it, » she protests, but her thighs still clench together at the idea of having him inside of her._ _ _ _

____« I know you do, » Adam traces her cheek, rough fingers over soft skin. « But right now I want to fuck you, »_ _ _ _

____Jaz can’t see him, but she knows exactly what he looks like at the moment. Big, dark pupils blown wide, lips parted in anticipation, wild and free. She shudders, turning over so she’s lying on her belly before pushing herself on her knees._ _ _ _

____« Christ, » he whispers and she can feel his eyes on her, taking her in. Jaz stretches in a slow, lazy way, enjoying the way he sounds as she gives him a spectacular show._ _ _ _

____It isn’t long before he steadies her, strong hands burning through her skin. « You can’t keep doing that, » he hisses and she rolls her eyes under her blindfold._ _ _ _

____« Maybe I just want you to fuck me, » Jaz counters, stretching a little higher._ _ _ _

____« Ok ok, you’ve got me. Just- just stay still for a few seconds, » replies Adam as he settles behind her. She feels his cock against her entrance and she can’t resist pushing a bit further towards it. She hears Adam inhaling sharply before he anchors himself to her hipbones, his cock sliding into her slick wet heath._ _ _ _

____« Jesus you’re tight, » he breathes out as he stretches her until he bottoms out. For a fleeting moment she is remembered of that kitchen counter and the way he’d breathed out the same words in her ear. Hell had broken loose soon after with Amir catching them. They’ve had their fair share or ribbing in the past few months, but Jaz would go through hours of it if it means she gets to have those nights with Adam._ _ _ _

____He pushes her down with a firm hand between her shoulders, sinking the upper half of her torso into the bed. Jaz inhales at the newfound dept , crying out as Adam bottoms out into her once more._ _ _ _

____Grabbing her by the hips, he pushes and pulls her body with an easy rhythm, building up the tension as Jaz quivers underneath him._ _ _ _

____« The way you look right now-» starts Adam but he never finishes because he picks up the pace suddenly, slamming her ass against the cradle of his body. Jaz pushes against him, taking him all the way inside of her._ _ _ _

____« Yes, » moans Jaz. « Right there, Adam. Fuck me hard, »_ _ _ _

____Gone is commander Adam. Instead, he’s been replaced by some animal who craves nothing but pleasure, chasing his release as he slams Jaz’s body over his cock with punishing trusts. The pace is brutal and Jaz keeps swearing and calling out his name, feeling herself rapidly climbing higher and higher, more than she’d thought possible._ _ _ _

____« Come Jaz, » he says. « I need to feel you coming on my cock, » Strangely enough, the command does it. Jaz explodes around him, clenching walls and trembling thighs, cries muffled through the pillows as Adam keeps trusting into her._ _ _ _

____Jaz feels him spilling inside of her and she pushes further against him, dragging out the release. Adam unwraps the ribbon from her head and she blinks at the sudden light before her gaze sets on him._ _ _ _

____« God Adam, » she says, still out of breath. He chuckles and brings her into his chest, curving his body around hers. Jaz claims his lips in a listening hot kiss, hanging on the the last thread of pleasure. When she resurfaces she gets worried by the serious lines of his face. « How was it? The DIA? » Jaz asks, smoothing her palm against his beard._ _ _ _

____« Long, boring, definitely not the best part of the job, »_ _ _ _

____« That’s what you get for being some hot shot captain, » Jaz smiles softly, trying to bring out a little joy from him._ _ _ _

____He gives her another kiss, shifting so she’s half splayed over his chest. « I thought you liked me being you captain? »_ _ _ _

____« I’m not complaining, I’m just saying-» Jaz gets interrupted by a knock on the door. She lets out a sigh as she rolls out of bed, passing Adam’s discarded button up over her head. « Probably McG wanting to know if the lingerie worked as well as he thought, »_ _ _ _

____Her bare feet make no sounds against the carpet as she crosses the room. She opens the door in a swift movement, not too shy to open it a bit wider than usual. It’s just McG after all, the guy who’s seen her in various stages of undress._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____What she doesn’t expect is to find herself face to face with Patricia. It takes the director all of four seconds to give her a once over, and Jaz knows she’s screwed._ _ _ _

____Busted. They’ve been busted._ _ _ _

____It’s not just Amir and McG, it’s freaking Patrica, the one who holds all the cards._ _ _ _

____« Director Campbell, » studders Jaz. Behind her, she can hear the precipitated sound of rustling fabric, no doubt Adam putting pants back on while cursing under his breath._ _ _ _

____He appears next to Jaz, quickly shifting their positions so he stands a bit in front of her. He’s already shielding her, and even though it melts her heart, Jaz really doesn’t have time to linger on this feeling at the moment._ _ _ _

____«Patricia, » says Adam and it isn’t lost in Jaz how he purposefully uses the director’s first name. He’s trying to lean on their bond, on the way they already know each other implicitly, trying to spare them the worst of their actions._ _ _ _

____At that moment, Jaz realizes how bad it looks. Her, with her pink cheeks and discheveled locks, naked legs coming out of Top’s half-buttoned shirt. Him, with his wild hair and his shirtless torso covered in bruises left by her nails._ _ _ _

____It’s Patricia who ends up speaking first, mostly because she’s a compassionate woman and she picks up on their obvious unease. « Adam, I meant to invite you to dinner at my house tonight, but I have enough for three, »_ _ _ _

____And then she does something Jaz didn’t expect; she gives them a smile. « Let’s say 7? »_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____xxxxx_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____« Is that good? » Jaz asks as she joins him in the hotel lobby, bringing a self conscious hand to the hem of her dress. « The only dress clothes I own have been used for the DIA so this is the only option, »_ _ _ _

____Adam takes her in. It’s a rare occurrence to see Jaz in a dress, and he can’t say he doesn’t like it. He notices how she put a special attention to her appearance, obviously trying to look as demure as possible. Her dress is slate black and goes to the knee with a collar that rounds at the neck under a simple silver necklace. She pulled half of her hair back in a fancier style than her usual braids and event went as far as to put makeup on._ _ _ _

____« You look good, » says Adam, pulling her into his arms. « I like dressed up Jaz, »_ _ _ _

____Jaz bites her lip nervously. « It’s not about what you like, it’s about what Patricia likes, »_ _ _ _

____« Well, she likes you and so do I, » Adam puts what’s meant to be a reassuring hand to the small of her back. He can feel her trembling under his touch, so he wraps his arms tighter around her._ _ _ _

____« What’s going to happen? » her voice is muffled through his shoulder and he kisses her forehead. She’s worried, he can feel the hold fear has on her. Adam is tempted to smoothe down her hair like he usually does, but she seems to have taken quite a lot of time preparing it for Patricia, so he settles for talking her out of it._ _ _ _

____« Hey, Jaz, look at me, » says Adam, she raises her gaze to his. It feels wrong to see Jaz losing control and all he wants is to bring her back to Incirlick, to their little bubble away from everything, safe from the world. « Whatever happens, you and I, it stays the same, »_ _ _ _

____« I don’t want to ruin your career, » she mumbles. Her fingers have a death grip on his and it takes him a few seconds to free his hand from hers._ _ _ _

____He angles her neck so she’s looking at him. « You’re worth more than my career, »_ _ _ _

____The words sink inside of her and her eyes grow bigger as her grip becomes stronger. « I love you, » she whispers. It’s the first time she’s said it. He knows, implicitly, that she loves him, but he also knows it takes a while for Jaz to really grasp her emotions, to come to terms with them. Adam didn’t make a fuss when she didn’t reciprocate his declaration a few weeks ago because her eyes said it all, but hearing it, seeing her saying the words, feels a million times better than he’d thought._ _ _ _

____« Me too, » says Adam before kissing her. From the corner of his eyes, he can see McG giving them a smug look as he makes his way to the hotel bar. He waves at him and tugs Jaz toward the parking. « Come on, we don’t want to be late, »_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____xxxxx_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Patricia doesn’t look mad at all. She keeps making small conversation, not mentioning their previous encounter. She feeds them and refills their glasses of wine and it almost looks like a normal evening. As if both of their futures weren’t on the line. Besides him, Jaz is visibly worried, fidgeting in her seat._ _ _ _

____Adam turns his face to his boss as soon as Jaz excuses herself to use the washroom. Patricia sets down her glass of wine._ _ _ _

____« So, Jaz, » is all she says and Adam crosses his arms over his chest. He automatically goes into defense mode, ready to defend her, to defend them._ _ _ _

____« We’re - I- » What is he supposed to say? We’re together? I love her? It doesn’t seem enough, doesn’t quite manage to show how serious he is about Jaz. « She’s the real deal, » he finally says._ _ _ _

____Patricia doesn’t speak for a long time, simply observing, appraising him. « Does Jaz knows that? »_ _ _ _

____Adam thinks of the desperate way she clung to him in the hotel lobby, the fear in her eyes when she thought they’d be separated, her soft I love you. « Yes. And I’ll do whatever it takes to stay with her. Jaz is- she’s the one I’m getting buried next to, »_ _ _ _

____« I see, » answers Patricia with a small, but genuine smile on her lips. Adam instantly relaxes. Everything’s going to be alright._ _ _ _

____When Jaz comes back a few minutes later, he doesn’t even hesitate to put his arm around her. She leans into him and he presses a kiss to her temple under Patricia’s warm gaze._ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always appreciated:) 
> 
> AND you can find me on Twitter and instagram bond_syd or sydbond or whatever :p


	6. Caged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaz and Adam come back from leave a little earlier than the rest of the team

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut-filled chapter here :) so NSFW and just me rambling on about smut and my favorite couple ;)

« Home sweet home, right? » 

Adam turns off the car and grabs the keys, making them jingle as he turns around to look at Jaz. She smiles at him, gripping his hand over the holster, her eyes fixed on the hut. 

Another year, another deployment. Except this one will be his last. They’ve talked about it, extensively, weighing their options with Patricia and the DIA, and decided to give each other one last deployment before they settled down. 

This time the team is on with them, and they won’t have to sneak around, but it’ll also guarantee their every move will be watched, analysed and laughed at. 

It’s exactly for this reason that Adam is so happy they get to have one last night alone. He made sure they arrived one full day before the guys, something about looking if everything was settled- or so he told the DIA. Noah hadn’t bat at an eye at his request and Hannah had badly hid her smirk, instead exchanging knowing glances with Patricia. 

« Home for one more year, » replies Jaz, voice bittersweet. « You ready? » 

« Yeah, » Adam answers, getting out of the SUV and heading for the trunk. He tries to grab Jaz’s bag for her, but she shakes her head and pushes him away, her bag firmly set on her shoulder. 

They get inside, along with Patton who wiggles his tail and jumps everywhere, looking like the happiest dog in the world. « I’ll just go put this in our room and go take a shower, » Jaz passes by him, heading for the part of the hut that hosts their beds. 

« Not so quick, » Adam growls, grabbing her by the waist. « I have plans for you, » 

She drops her bag on the floor as his lips settle on her neck, her eyes already half-closed. « Adam, » Jaz whispers shakily while his tongue swirls around her pulse point. « We need to go get the weapons, » 

« Not right now, I need that cage empty. » Adam growls against her skin before flipping her around. He backs her up until she’s trapped between the couch and him, hands exploring under her shirt. 

« Oh really? » Jaz moves his mouth to hers, kissing him hungrily, all teeth and tongue. It’s not a kiss that’s supposed to be delicate, but rather serves to entice arousal. « Anything in mind? » 

« Mmh, stay here, » 

He practically frolicks all the way to his bag, quickly unzipping it and going through it’s content with an urgency he only associates with Jaz and sex. Adam’s hands close on the black ribbons, copies of the one he’d blindfolded her with at the hotel in DC, only this time in pair. 

Jaz’s eyes light up when she sees him coming back, lingering on the restraints in his hands. « You’re going to tie me up there? » she asks with a sly smile. Automatically, her fingers reach for the hem of her shirt, but Adam is quick to stop her. 

« Not so fast, » he whispers, tugging at her. « C’mere, » 

He pulls her into the weapon’s cage before roughly backing her up against the metal. She moans, both from the pain and the excitement, and her eyes hungrily devour him without touching, predatory. 

Adam grabs her shirt, tearing it away from her body. Jaz incredulously stares at the remains of her top. « You gotta stop doing that, » she chides and Adam cuts her off with a kiss, his body pressing into hers. 

« I’ll buy you another one, » he mumbles against her skin. 

« Ahh-» Jaz shudders, obviously fighting her arousal to try and talk to him. Adam sucks harder on her neck, knowing just how quickly it makes her lose her mind. « That’s what you said the last time- uhhh… Adam, God- I don’t have anymore shirts to spare, » 

« Shhh, » shushes Adam. Angry Jaz might make for good sex, but that’s not what he’s vying for at the moment. He unhooks her bra and throws it behind him, changing his tactic. 

Her eyes are closed, her back arched into him and she’s whimpering as he brushes the roughened pad of his fingers over her nipples. They’re already stiff enough to cut through rock and he barely resists the urge to suck at them. 

« Like that, Jazzy? » his mouth hovers over her ear, enjoying the way she shivers under his touch. 

« Mmh, » is all she can answer, hips rocking against his. 

« Patience, sweetheart. I promise it’ll be worth it, » Adam grins before moving away from her, grabbing the restraints while taking his own shirt away. It joins what used to be hers in a heap on the floor. 

« Come on Adam, tie me up, » Jaz says it in a sultry voice, eyes lidded and it makes Adam’s cock harden in his pants. God he loves her. That beautiful, sassy and strong woman who‘s hot as hell and who doesn’t take no for an answer. How on earth she decided to set her sights on him is beyond his comprehension, but he clings to her even more because of it, not quite believing his luck. 

« Feeling kinky, Jaz? » Adam wraps one of her wrist with the ribbon, testing the strength before deeming it good enough. He moves to her other wrist, noticing the way her thighs clench in anticipation. 

She throws him a look and he smiles at her. « I know, when don’t you? » 

They’ve had all kinds of sex these past few months. Sleepy sex, kinky sex, angry sex, loving sex... He likes every single way he can make her come, but having Jaz tied up for him, obeying her every word, pretty much tops the list. 

« Are you gonna tie me or not? » Jaz keeps going, pressing her breasts against his chest. 

He also loves it, the way she craves him as much as he craves her, the way they can’t seem to get enough of each other. Lately this particular feeling has grown into something more, a need not only to have her body, but her whole being. Adam shakes his head, those are dangerous thoughts to have when he’s trying to make Jaz come. She’s too demanding, too bossy to let him think about anything else than sex. 

« I’m the one in charge here, remember? » Adam asks as he drags his teeth along her collarbone, enjoying how she reacts to his touch. « You want me to tie you up? » he smirks as she trembles and nods vehemently. 

« You won’t be able to move, » Adam continues as he grabs the black ribbons and stretch them over her head, tying them to the grilling. « Well apart from your legs. You’ll have to obey me for that. Think you can do this? » 

He doesn’t miss the way her eyes darken at his request. « Whatever you say, Adam. » Her voice comes it sultry and it takes every ounce of Adam’s self control not to jump on her right this moment. 

Instead, he pops open the top button of her jeans and slides the zipper down, slow and steady. Her breath hitches as he nudges her knees open and he brings the pants down her legs along with her panties. She’s wet, her scent already overpowering him and it almost makes Adam lose his mind, knowing he’s the reason she’s already this wet. 

« Whatever I say, huh? » 

He sheds the rest of his clothes, his cock already hard and thick against his abdomen. Jaz eyes it with animalistic hunger and Adam kisses her hard before winking at her. « Sorry babe, it’s my turn tonight, » 

Jaz whimpers, her wrists straining against the ribbons as Adam slowly drops down to his knees, tracing a trail of kisses and bite marks all the way from her neck to her belly button. By the time his mouth is hovering over her core, she’s got dozens of tiny bruises blooming across her skin, some pinkish, some vibrant purple. 

« Adam, » Jaz whispers with a breathy moan. Her hips buck toward his mouth and Adam grins, moving away from her. 

She whines and pushes her hips further, angling forward to meet his mouth and he once again moves away, making her groan. 

« What’s the matter sweetheart? » Adam smirks, enjoying the tortured look on Jaz’s face. « Say it Jaz, say what you want me to do, » 

« I want- your mouth… on me, » she manages to get out, shuddering.

« Yeah? That’s what you want, Jazzy? You want me to suck on your clit until you come? » he can’t resist teasing her. She becomes too whiny, too needy and he just loves undoing her with nothing but anticipation. 

Her hips snap up, sealing his mouth. « Yes, God yes Adam, »

He lowers his mouth on her, unable to tease her further. Not with those sounds she’s making, driving him crazy with need. 

His tongue spears her opening, sending her on sensation overdrive and he grins against her slick wet skin as his tongue makes its way toward her clit. Adam takes his time getting there, licking and sucking the sides of it, twirling around, but never really touching where she needs him. Instead, he pushes one finger inside of Jaz, filling her to the knuckle as she moans her approval. 

« Fuck, Adam, » Jaz breathes out. « I need you to make me come- so close, » 

He cages her clit with his teeth at the same time as he pushes another finger inside of her. Jaz moans and swears and calls his name, arms pulling against the ribbons and he smiles before starting to suck. His fingers curl themselves inside of her, scratching down her walls, pushing and pulling and just fucking her until she can’t remember her own name. The only name he wants her to hold on to is his. 

And she does hold on to it, even calls for him. Repeatedly. 

Jaz comes while screaming his name in abandon, enjoying their last night alone in the hut. 

Adam lets her ride out her orgasm against his mouth and fingers. When she falls back against the cage, body limp, he gets back up to her level, passing a hand through his drenched beard. Her pupils automatically grow wider. « I love it when you do that, » she whispers, still eyeing his beard. « When you taste me on your beard, » 

He brings his hand to his mouth, sucking her taste off of his fingers. « Like that? » he asks, enjoying the way she grows even more aroused in front of his eyes. 

Adam takes his time sucking each finger dry, eyes roaming over her flushed and naked body. Jaz moans, pulling against her restraints and he cups her face, kissing her mouth voraciously. His hands fall down her to her sides, trailing over her waist and her ass, ending on her hips. Adam hoists her up against the cage and she hooks her fingers into the holes, her back already arching into him, seeking his body.

Before he knows it, he’s guiding himself into Jaz, watching her face as she groans in pleasure. Whatever plans for teasing Adam had are gone. He just wants her, as fast and hard as he can. « So good, » Jaz halts. « You stretching me like that- so good Adam, » 

« Is that so? » Adam can’t help giving her a cocky grin. She nods, looking like she’s about to lose her mind and then she grinds her hips against his and he has to clench his jaw to keep himself from telling the entire base how good that feels. 

« Jaz, » he grits through his teeth. « So tight, » 

She pulls herself upwards and slams down on his cock. Adam stares at her, speechless. He’d forgotten just how great her upper body strength was, how it could be used to their advantage during sex. He can’t say he doesn’t like it. 

Adam backs her against the metal fence, pressing his body into hers as he starts to trust upwards. His pace is a bit hectic and lacks in rhythm, but the enthusiastic moans coming out of Jaz’s mouth tell him she’s enjoying herself. 

« Fuck- God I… I need-» She’s not screaming, but she’s not quiet. Adam takes it all in, knowing their time for being loud is on its last stretch. Tomorrow morning they won’t be alone anymore and they’ll be back to quiet sex and sneaking around. 

His hand slides down her belly, landing on her clit. « Shhh, I know what you need, Jazzy. » She bucks against his hand as he starts to rub her clit in tight circles. « That’s it, sweetheart, » he coaxes. « Come for me. »

« Adam, » Jaz shudders as she comes. Her back arches and her head falls behind, unable to stay straight under the wave of pleasure. It’s enough to send him to his own high, burying his face in the crook of her neck, grunting her name against her skin. 

« Kinky sex is always a good choice, » Jaz grins when he finally regains his sanity. Adam flashes her a smile and she laughs. 

« Couldn’t have said it better, » he says as he helps her get back on her feet. Her thighs coat themselves with his cum and Adam stares for a second, feeling a strange mixture of delight and possessiveness. 

He unwraps her wrists, massaging the sore and red skin they left behind. « I’m good, » Jaz promises, but he still brings her wrists to his mouth to kiss them. 

« How about we take a breather and then round two? » Jaz asks, pulling him towards the living area. 

She puts on his shirt because it’s a bit chilly and they never know who could walk in. Anyone walking into their hut would know exactly what happened, with Jaz’s neck covered in hickeys, hair askew and Top’s too large shirt hitting the top of her thighs, but it’s still better than welcoming them bare-breasted. 

They settle on the recliner and he covers her with an afghan, both of them curled together. Jaz dozes on and off and Adam alternates between watching her sleep and nuzzling her neck because he knows she likes it and it’s where that all-Jaz smell is concentrated. 

Then, without being announced, the guys burst through the door and Jaz almost jumps up before she remembers that the only thing she has on is Adam’s shirt. 

« Hello, hello, » whistles Preach as he enters. He halts, eyeing the two of them with a raised eyebrow. Jaz stays under the afghan, watching with horror as McG takes one look at the cage and winks at them. 

« You two were feeling kinky. » It’s hard to disagree, with the restraints still hanging in the cage and the floor littered with their clothes. Her bra is hanging from a hook, vibrant red, a clear signal of what happened there moments ago. 

« I thought you were supposed to come tomorrow. » Adam says. McG throws him his boxers and he puts them on under the blanket, before getting up, careful to keep Jaz covered.

« And miss that look on your faces? » Preach shakes his head. « I don’t think so. »

Amir arrives and his eyes automatically go for the cage. « Ah come on guys, can’t you just use your room? »

It’s another thing. Adam’s room became their room. It’s a known fact that Jaz sleeps there, every night of the week. He finds that he likes it, everyone calling it their room. 

Adam grins unabashedly, pulling his pants on. He moves back to the cage, gathering their clothes before untying the restraints. 

« What you got here Jazzy? » asks McG, fingers running over the skin of her neck. It’s matted with bruises and teeth marks and skin rendered pink by beard burn.

« What do you think? » Jaz eyes him, still trying to keep the Afghan in place as Adam brings her clothes back.

« I think you like it rough, and that Top here doesn’t seem to mind, » McG grins. 

« And you seem to enjoy it way too much, » she replies, hurriedly putting on her leggings. She looks annoyed, and a little amused and Adam watches her with a small smile on his lips. 

« As long as I don’t catch you doing it in the weapons cage, » Jaz gets up and McG pulls her into an embrace, welcoming her. 

« Well you know, if it’s what it takes to make you back off, maybe that’s what we’ll do, » 

« Your girl’s into voyeurism, Top, » McG gives Adam a cheeky grin, his arms still wrapped around Jaz.

« Shut up McG, » the reply comes from both of them and Jaz’s eyes twinkle as she catches Adam’s gaze. 

Adam tugs at her and kisses her under catcalls and whoops from their teammates. « Enjoy it before it gets old, » he calls over his shoulder.

« Trust me, it’ll never get old, » Preach teases.

And he’s right, it never does get old. He still looks at her with wonder every morning he wakes up curled against her sleeping form, his hand wrapped around her warm belly. But he does feel like this, the two of them trying to create an us in this hut, does get old. So in those mornings when he can’t wait for the both of them to retire, Adam buries his face in her hair and closes his eyes, imagining how different everything will be in a couple of months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come see me on tumblr/Twitter at sydbond and @bond_syd :)


	7. Rings and Shirts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaz is benched and makes a discovery while alone at the hut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a fluffy cockblocker... no smut, JUST fluff. I hope you’ll still like it (I promise the next one will be smutty :p)

Grounded. She’s been grounded. It’s the first time since Tehran and it doesn’t feel better. But she’d had a fever and her head had turned so much, she knew there was no other option but for the guys to leave without her. She’d been shivering and sweating and McG had cast one look at her before pumping her up with drugs. So they’d left her alone, high as a kite, barely able to move as Adam kissed her goodbye.

They’ve been gone for two days when she can’t take it anymore. Still wobbly from the fever, she sneaks into Adam’s room- their room- because she needs to feel close to him and this is the best she’s got for the moment.

The scent of him, of Adam, is overpowering and she stands there for a few moments, still a little high, as she tries to calm herself with the pieces of himself that he left behind. There’s a picture of them on the bed stand, taken during leave when they headed out to Lake Louise. Jaz smiles at it as she creeps into his bed. Her movements are slowed down and she isn’t delirious like yesterday, but her head is still spinning. Jaz arranges the pillows behind her to create an Adam-like shape, but she still tosses and turn, because it’s not Adam and she needs him. 

It’s been radio silence for two days now and it makes her mad, not knowing what’s happening. Hannah called on the sat phone at midday to tell her they were almost done with the op, but Jaz keeps telling herself she should be there with them. It’s ridiculous, Jaz knows, because she would have been a liability, but the idea of anyone hurting her team while she’s safe at home is too much to handle. 

So she presses her face to the pillow, inhaling Adam’s scent, evening her breaths in the way they taught her at sniper school. Her heart beats wildly in her chest, trying to break through her rib cage to join the guys somewhere in Egypt. 

When she finally realizes she won’t be able to sleep, Jaz passes her tank top over her head and climbs out of bed. Almost on autopilot, she goes to Adam’s dresser and opens the drawer where he keeps his army shirts. It’s a move that is both desperate and clingy, but it’s the only comfort she can find right now. Her fingers splay over the soft, used cotton of his shirt. Jaz presses her nose to it, inhaling the soapy scent that’s all Adam. 

Suddenly, there’s a clatter to the floor and she bends down to retrieve whatever fell down from under the dresser. Jaz’s fingers close over a tiny box and her heart stops. 

Automatically, she knows what it is. It’s made from a deep blue satin, and it can only mean one thing. Jaz is not big on jewelry, and she doubts that Adam bought her something as a gift since her birthday was a month ago. Even then, he gave her a gun, something he knew she’d enjoy a lot more than pearls. 

Jaz knows she can’t _not _see it, so she opens the box and gasps at the ring. It’s a diamond one, big enough that there is no doubt here. Adam’s about to propose.__

__They’ve talked about the future, about one day getting married once they retired at the end of this last deployment, but she didn’t expect it to be so soon. Or rather she didn’t expect it to happen without doubting it._ _

__Jaz smiles, thinking of Adam in a jewelry store, shuffling his feet nervously as he runs a hand through his beard. He must have been the most adorable thing, a big army guy trying to find the perfect ring._ _

__She passes the shirt over her head and curls herself into Adam’s bed with the ring in front of her. Jaz can’t help the tears from forming in her eyes and she’s suddenly glad she found it before. At least this way she won’t be crying her eyes out when Adam does propose._ _

__Jaz expects fear to seize her by the throat, but it doesn’t come. She goes back to a long time ago, back in that shitty apartment her parents rented in Queens where she hid in dark corners, trying to make herself as little as possible, ninja-like. There’s her father, telling her she should get married and stay at home and it chases away any fear. Instead, it fills her with anger._ _

__This was mainly why she decided to get in the army, to have a career and forgo the whole house and kids thing, just to prove him wrong._ _

__But Adam is different. Jaz never thought she would one day want to get married. She’d been under the impression that she would want to run away at the sight of a diamond ring. And she might not want to select wedding colors and flower arrangements but she still wants it all, that wedding with the white dress and Adam in a suit._ _

__Jaz imagines him in one, all dressed up, standing at the altar, waiting for her. It makes her heart leap in her chest to think of him in a church, just about to make her his._ _

__It fills her up with an inexplicable joy to think of calling Adam her husband, to change her last name so they both have the same one._ _

__She snuggles further into her pillows, hand still wrapped around the ring box._ _

__

__xxxxx_ _

__

__Jaz waits for them the next day. Hannah called earlier to tell her when they should be arriving and Jaz cants herself on the picnic table, eyes glued to the horizon._ _

__She jumps up as soon as she sees the humvee, fingers itching for them. McG gets out first and flashes her a smile, wrapping her in his arms. He puts a hand to her forehead to take her temperature before ruffling her hair. « You’re clear Jazzy girl, » he gives her a boyish grin. « I missed you there. Don’t want Amir on overwatch again, »_ _

__« Neither would I, » she giggles, still holding on to him._ _

__« Hey! » calls Amir, swinging the bag he’s carrying so it hits McG._ _

__They start to bicker like unruly brothers and Preach steers them inside. Jaz stares at Adam as he unloads the truck, slowly moving to him. She drags her feet behind her, half afraid he might get upset._ _

__« Hey babe, » he says with a smile as she approaches. « Feeling better?»_ _

__« All good, »_ _

__And then she kisses him, wrapping her arms tight around his waist._ _

__« I’ll leave you alone more often, » he smiles and she rolls her eyes, tugging him back to her._ _

__It’s like she can’t get enough of him._ _

__« So, did anything interesting? »_ _

__« Not really. I missed you a lot » Jaz shrugs._ _

__« Me too. The guys did miss you in overwatch, »_ _

__Jaz smiles at that. The thought of Amir perched up somewhere instead of being his usual invisible self doesn’t feel right. She rolls on the balls of her feet, wondering how she should approach the subject._ _

__« I couldn’t sleep without you, so I slept with your pillow, » Jaz starts and Adam wraps an arm around her, pulling her in for another kiss._ _

__« You’re adorable you know that? »_ _

__Well that’s not going to help her tell him the truth. « Yeah, but apparently I’m so dependent I had to put the army shirt on, »_ _

__She watches Adam’s face carefully, waiting for realization to dawn on him. Instead, his eyes light up. « I kind of love how you can’t get enough of me, »_ _

__« I found the ring, » Jaz bursts and Adam stalls. « I didn’t mean to, I swear, but I - it’s very pretty, » she rambles before giving him a tentative smile._ _

__He does looks disappointed and her heart sinks and it hurts more than she’d thought. « It’s a yes, you know? I- I’ll marry you the second we’re in the states, »_ _

__Adam grins at that, a deep smile that reaches his eyes and make them twinkle. He grasps her hand and it’s not lost on Jaz that he’s tracing her ring finger up and down with his knuckle. «Oh Jaz, what am I going to do with you? »_ _

__« Hopefully marry me? » she tries humoring him._ _

__He rubs his beard while shaking his head. « I had this whole weekend planned. I was going to book us a fancy room in Adana, »_ _

__« You can still do it, I kind of like thoughtful romantic Adam, »_ _

__Adam winks at her « I can arrange for that, »_ _

__

__xxxxx_ _

__

__So they take a room in Adana and Jaz puts on a fancy dress because Adam told her to do so. She slips on heels and puts makeup, taking her time to make herself pretty for him. The dress has been waiting for a long time in her wardrobe, red and tight, definitely not something she could wear in the field._ _

__Adam’s breath catches in his throat when he sees her and she makes a show of twirling around in her dress._ _

__« Good enough to get engaged? » she asks with a seductive smile as she sneaks closer to him, brushing her breasts against his chest._ _

__« Keep at it and I’ll just put it on your finger before I throw you on the bed, »_ _

__Jaz fiddles with the top button of his shirt. « And that’d be a bad thing because? »_ _

__Adam groans and swats her hand away, gripping it before he yanks her toward the door. « We’re going to do this right. Dinner than engagement, »_ _

__« And then the bed? » she can’t resist asking._ _

__« And then the bed, » Adam shakes his head before slapping her ass, making her yelp._ _

__

__xxxxx_ _

__

__Jaz follows Adam outside when he suggests a walk. Just because she knows what’s about to happen doesn’t mean she’s at ease with it. Instead, she finds herself coiled as tight as a jammed spring._ _

__Adam’s nervous too. He holds her hand tighter than usual and she wobbles on her heels next to him. She’s glad for his touch and the way it anchors her to reality, because she’s way more afraid than she anticipated._ _

__She knows it’s happening the moment she spots the place. It’s beautiful and secluded and just perfect, a small covered bench right next to the water. Flowers are blooming everywhere and the stars they huddled under so many times shine as bright as ever above their heads._ _

__He stops her and gets on one knee._ _

__« Should I act surprised? » she asks with a smirk._ _

__Adam narrows his eyes at her. « Will you just let me do this? »_ _

__« Ok ok- go on then, » Jaz huffs dramatically._ _

__She watches as Adam takes a deep breath, obviously battling nervosity. « Jaz, I’ve never thought I could love anyone the way I love you. I- I never thought I’d one day have the desire to settle down, to marry, to have kids with someone. But then you came along and everything changed, »_ _

__Jaz opens wide eyes, doing her best to stop the tears from falling. She expected a few words, something thoughtful and short. Something Top-like. Instead, she’s getting the whole romantic shabang and it overwhelms her tiny heart._ _

__« I can’t even see myself living without you anymore, you’ve become an integral part of myself and that- that means the world to me. I know you already said yes but, will you marry me? »_ _

__Jaz is openly crying by the time he finishes, bobbing her head up and down while doing her best to keep the tears pretty._ _

__« Yes, Adam. Of course it’s a yes, »_ _

__He then breaks into such a huge smile she has to wipe her cheeks because more tears are flowing and she wants nothing but to hold on to him._ _

__She tugs him up as he slips the ring on her finger and for a minute they’re all tongues and crushed lips and roaming hands._ _

__« I love you, » Adam whispers as they break off, setting his forehead against hers. « Forever, »_ _

__Jaz smiles back at him, suddenly very glad she pushed him to do this. « I’m good with forever, »_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with me and my smutty story guys :) you all make my day with your lovely comments!

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr and twitter at SydBond  
> Comments are always appreciated :)


End file.
